Six o'clock Shower
by Mieko Kagetaka
Summary: Wufei's admirer secretly wakes up in time for his shower every morning. Will Wufei even notice?


Title: 6 O'Clock Shower   
Author: Mieko Kagetaka / Meela   
Archived: If you want this one, let me know :)   
Category: mild voyeurism, close nosebleeding situation, light angst, POVs   
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, just like to play with the pilots :) For Entertainment purposes only.   
Warnings: none   
Pairings: hmmm... I plead the 5th!   
Notes: This is my homework assignment from Kwycksylver and this was done around 2am so please disregard any mistakes. Hope you will enjoy.   
  
Wufei walked sleepily into the bathroom dressed only with a towel wrapped around his waist. He had purposely woke up 2 hours early because he knew what would happen once 6am hit in the house. All hell would break loose for first dibs on the shower. First, Heero would take his 4 minute 30 second shower, then Trowa would take his 5 minute shower (6 minutes if he washed his bang), then Quatre would take an 8 minute shower and last but not least, Duo would take up a whole half hour just to soak! Everyone knows better to shower before Duo or else risk being turned into a human popsicle in 2.6 seconds from lack of hot water.   
  
Wufei closed the door behind him and leaned back against the cool wooden door. He flipped the light on and turned the water on. As the mist filled up the bathroom, Wufei glanced at himself in the mirror. His hair, slightly disheveled from deep sleep, flowed down his shoulders like black silk. He looked at his newly toned chest and arm muscles that formed with the help of Trowa's extensive morning workout regimen. He clenched and released his hands and smiled to himself on how the muscles popped up and relaxed at his command. Taking off his towel, he stepped into the shower and turned the middle knob clockwise for the nozzle to pour the water from above. Moaning softly, he pressed both palms against the cool blue tile and bowed his head, letting the water massage his tense neck muscles and wet his hair. He closed the glass door and commenced to cleaning himself.   
  
* * * * * * *   
  
I could hear his padded footsteps go down the hall into the bathroom. I glanced at the clock and smiled to myself: 4am, his usual bathtime. I flipped onto my back and closed my eyes to imagine what my raven haired dragon looked like in the shower. How the water would caress his skin as if it was my hands that touched him there. How the soap would make contact with such beautiful copper muscles and cleaned every pore of his body. How his hair would cling to his back... His sighs as he would shampoo it. (My regards to Herbal Essence)   
  
Now you may think I'm crazy, but I look forward to this every morning at 4am. Now, this is from a man who loves sleep like a good steak when given the chance. I had found out about Wufei's early morning regimen about a month ago. He didn't think anyone would be up at this hour so he would have first dibs on the shower. No, I haven't made known of my silent admiration of the Gundam Altron, but for now, admiration would have to do. You can't blame me for my admirations. You see, lately he had been working out and no longer as thin as he used to be. He let his hair grow longer and we all were shocked to see him don horn-rimmed glasses one time when was bored and wanted to read a doujinshi. That Wufei... full of surprises. The biggest surprise was when I realized that I longed for him after a get-together at Relena's mansion.   
  
You see, once he finally told us why he was so cold and distant, it all made sense. Since the war ended 5 years ago and Preventer work became our way of life, Wufei started to live again. He slowly began to trust us and started to be a bit more social. That was when I fell hard for him. But he does not know this. How embarrassing would it be? I could not risk the rejection.. I would rather take my chances with the ZERO system than rejection from Wufei...   
  
Another moan was heard from the shower. This caught my attention no doubt. I remembered when I was younger of a phrase that went something like "Curiousity killed the cat." Well, I was no cat. Though I should not incring on his privacy, I couldn't help myself as I got up from my bed and tiptoed down the hallway. I pressed my ear against the door and the door opened on its own. After my heart stopped palpitating, I hesitated before I went into the mist-filled bathroom...   
  
* * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Wufei washed his hair twice and rinsed it thoroughly before he squeezed a generous amount of coconut conditioner into his hand. He rubbed his hands together before he rubbed the light smelling conditioner into his hair. He applied more conditioner and made sure it coated his hair all the way to the roots before he picked up his washtowel. He kept his eyes closed whenever he took a shower so that he could feel his body get clean, therefore he would feel relaxed. As he rubbed the soap into the cloth and started to rub his arms down, he thought he had sensed another presence but shrugged it off and continued on.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
I gasped silently as I took in the beauty behind the glass shower door. There he was, in his naked splendor, like a dark angel that fell from Heaven. His eyes were closed (thank goodness for that) but it was his movements that captured me. Sure, he was taking a shower for Pete's sake, but you would have no idea how sensual watching someone taking a shower could be. Surely if Wufei found out I was here, he would lose all respect for me. I couldn't risk such a thing but I couldn't leave just yet. I was frozen into place and was mesmerized. His sighs caressed my ears and caused my muscles to tighten all over. I bit my lip so hard I could taste the copper of blood on my tongue. Speaking of blood, I could almost feel my nose began to bleed. I gently plucked a Kleenex and held it to my nose just in case.   
  
After he finished with washing himself, he arched his back to rinse the conditioner out of his hair. I could see his muscles flexed as he did this and I almost lost it right then and there. How pitiful was this? Here I was, in the man's bathroom, lusting as he was taking a shower. I must be losing it. Yet... I felt like I was destined to be here... to see for myself... I was brought back to reality when I heard the water turned off and his satiated sigh. I slipped out the bathroom and gently clicked the door shut. The path to my door seemed like a never-ending tunnel but I made it back to the safety of my bed. I glanced at the clock... 4:25am. It was longer than he would usually take it... I wondered if he knew I was there?   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Wufei smiled to himself as he towel-dried his hair and tied it back with a silver ponytail band. He loved taking these early morning showers... especially since he knew one morning curiousity would finally tempt his admirer out of bed... Wufei brushed his teeth and gargled before he left the bathroom. He padded down the hall toward his room, but made a quick detour to the other bedroom. He slipped into the dark room and grinned as he heard a slight snoring sound coming from the owner's bed. He ran his hand up the bedsheet, caress a calf, an exposed thigh, a firm torso, a muscled upper arm, and lastly to an ear. He bent down and whispered, "You left your tissue on the counter." He grinned as the snoring came to an abrupt halt and waited for his admirer to turn around.   
  
Wufei smiled into a pair of eyes that were wide as saucers and a mouth that was gaped open in shock. He chuckled and traced the eyebrow, the strong cheekbone, the nose, then brought the chin up to where his lips just hovered over his startled prey. "It was about time you finally checked up on me. All you had to do was tell me. I had been waiting to hear you say something since Relena's party. I shall have to punish you for making me wait for so long and wake up so doggone early every morning for over a month." Wufei grinned then gently traced his tongue over quivering lips and coaxed them to let him taste the sweetness of them before he let his hostage go. He laid another kiss upon the forehead before he murmured, "I think that's enough punishment for now. I'll see you at breakfast time." Wufei then stood up and left the room and gently clicked the door closed....   
  
~Owari~


End file.
